Absolution
by Danielle Winters
Summary: Alec Hardy dreams of drowning every night and the weight of lifeless bodies pushing him further down the depths. But tonight, he dreams of drowning and he feels that someone is pulling him out of the river's waters.
**ABSOLUTION**

 _Danielle Winters_

 **Summary:** Alec Hardy dreams of drowning every night and the weight of lifeless bodies pushing him further down the depths. But tonight, he dreams of drowning and he feels that someone is pulling him out of the river's waters.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This is my first attempt at writing a TV series Fanfiction. I watched Broadchurch because I was so fascinated with David Tennant in Jessica Jones. In fact, I am watching Dr. Who (starting from Christopher Eccleston's era). Anyway, I just felt like Hardy needs some sort of closure and I was greatly inspired to write this story after I went to church last night.

* * *

It has been six months since Alec Hardy left Broadchurch. He did say that he will settle somewhere nearer to his daughter but the wounds of the past were barely healing. He chose to settle down somewhere north, somewhere he can nurse his wounds.

Staring out the windows of his room, Hardy decides to call it a night. He lays on his bed and watches the star-filled sky from his window waiting for sleep to claim him. His pacemaker regulating his heartbeat. Tucking one hand under his pillow and one hand resting on his chest, Hardy closed his eyes.

And his eyes closes, the familiar sensation of water drenching him comes to his consciousness. He opens his eyes and sees the sunlight peering on the water. He tries to breathe but the water enters his lungs. He is sinking, sinking further down below. He tried to reach up but he just feels sinking further. He resigned to his faith and closed his eyes.

But somehow, instead of sinking deeper, he felt like he was being pulled up. His hands were being firmly yet gently being held. He felt the warm sun touch his face and air filling his lungs. He felt like someone was pulling him towards the shore as he was coughing hard trying to fill his lungs with air and pushing the water out of him. As he felt the groun underneath him, he opened his eyes.

"Hello Mr. Hardy."

Hardy had to blink twice, thrice. A boy just stepped away from him and beamed at him brightly.

Before him stood two girls and a boy. He knew their faces all too well. He had carried the picture of one of the girls in his wallet for years.

"I'd like to thank you for finding me." Lisa Newberry said. She had her hands of Pippa Gillespie's shoulder. Danny Latimer was standing beside Pippa.

"And thank you for pulling me out of the river." Pippa chimed in.

"Thank you for not giving up on us Mr. Hardy." Danny said smiling at him.

Hardy was speechless. Pippa approached him and wrapped her arms around Hardy and embraced him.

"It meant a lot to us that you have not given up on us Mr. Hardy." She said sincerely. "You've fought the good fight."

Lisa Newberry stepped up behind Pippa. She bent down and placed a kiss on Hardy's head. "You've never given up on us even when everyone had started to leave us behind.." She said gently.

It was Danny's turn to walk up to him. He crouched beside Hardy and slung an arm around him. "You were able to name the suspect and that is enough Mr. Hardy. You've done a magnificent job. We are proud of you." He said.

"But I failed you all." Hardy managed to choke, unable to stop himself from breaking down. He felt three warm bodies pull him for an embrace.

"You didn't Mr. Hardy." Pippa assured him. "We are very grateful."

"It's alright to let go now." Danny added.

The three of them stepped away and the next thing Hardy saw was a bunch of people standing before him. All were smiling at him. They were the people whose cases he had solved before, all gone too soon because of unspeakable violence and rage.

"Thank you Mr. Hardy." They all said. He stood up and looked at them, unbelieving and yet a sense of peace washing over him.

Pippa approaches him one last time and wraps her arms around his waist. "It's time to move on now Mr. Hardy. It's time to find your own piece of heaven on earth." Pippa gently said. Hardy wrapped an arm around Pippa and pulled her closer. She stepped away from him and smiled. The others have began to turn around and walk away, disappearing one by one in the light. Danny waved at him and followed the others and then Lisa. Pippa was the last one to go.

Hardy was woken up by the streaks of sunlight peering from the window. He blinked his eyes until it adjusted to the warm glow of the morning. He wiped the tears on his eyes and in years, he felt truly rested.

His quiet morning reverie was soon broken by the sound of his phone ringing on his bedside table. Grabbing the phone, he checked the caller ID as to who was calling him.

"Bloody hell where have you been?" Came Ellie Miller's voice.

"Hello Miller, fancy a morning chat?" Hardy replied with a sarcastic tone. His Scottish brogue was heavy.

"Don't be an arse Hardy! It's been bloody six months. You could at least call." Miller reprimanded.

"Says the woman who hadn't call either."

"Well I am calling now aren't I?" Miller answered back. Hardy sighed. "Where are you?" Came Miller's soft question.

"Hutton Le Hole." Hardy answered. "How are you Miller?"

"I got your job here in Broadchurch." She said. "I'm DI now."

"Congratulations." Hardy sincerely replied. "At least you won't piss on a cup and throw it at me anymore." It was his own attempt to humor which he believed worked because Miller snorted on the other line.

"Jenkinson's looking for a DCI. She has been asking about you." Miller said.

"Bollocks." Hardy chuckled.

"It's true. She's wondering if you're ready to come back in the force. I really don't mind having you as a boss again." She added.

"Don't be daft Miller! You couldn't even stand me." Hardy rolled his eyes.

"Piss off! I'm being honest you wanker."

"Tell Jenkinson I'll think about it." He finally said.

"How are you Hardy?"

Hardy stood from his bed and walked towards the window. He sighed but a soft smile graced his scruffy face.

"I think I just got my absolution Miller." He simply answered. The sun was brightly shining outside.

 **THE END**


End file.
